Arms Wide Open
by RAWbecca
Summary: fun but not even started so dont look at this. im helping my friend out and this is just an outline for us. so if you want to read this late look it up in about a few weeks.


Draco / Hermione:

Italy: lo amore cortese hotel** - the courtly love hotel (meaning for in profile:** philosophy of love and code of lovemaking that flourished in France and England during the middle Ages. Although its origins are obscure, it probably derived from the works of Ovid, various Middle Eastern ideas popular at the time, and the songs of the troubadours. According to the code, a man falls passionately in love with a married woman of equal or higher rank. Before his love can be declared, he must suffer long months of silence; before it can be consummated, he must prove his devotion by noble service and daring exploits. The lovers eventually pledge themselves to secrecy and to remain faithful despite all obstacles. In reality, courtly love was little more than a set of rules for committing adultery. It was more important as a literary invention, expressed in such works as Chrétien de Troyes's _Lancelot_ (12th cent.), Guillaume de Lorris's _Roman de la Rose_ (13th cent.), and Chaucer's _Troilus and Criseyde_ (14th cent.). In these works it was the subjective presentation of the lovers' passion for each other and their consideration for other people that transformed the code of courtly love into one of the most important literary influences in Western culture. See chivalry.)

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Kristina Delrose, Hermione granger

Pairings: DH, BOC

Want to happen: chapter same time-diff. people (

Kristina and Hermione is planning trip at Hermione's house for the first week of summer.

During time they plan trip to Italy.

Trip was to keep Kristina's mind off death of parents

doesn't revel for a while but makes gradual hints about not being sad anymore

Kristina is staying with Hermione because there are no other relatives with a child her age

Krista and Hermione have an Italian heritage and they love it.

There parents thought them how to speak Italian together.

Krista and Hermione are god sisters.

Blaise and Draco are god brothers

Might have to share rooms because of a problem with one of them and the rest are booked

Hotel room for Draco and Blaise is more like a mini flat

Blaise wants girls to stay but Draco doesn't. but Blaise convinces him. But on 2 conditions: 1. the girls have their own room sleeping together and the boys have their own rooms (i.e. there are 3 rooms, 1 kitchen, mini library, living room, and master bathroom attached to Draco's room.) 2. Hermione is to leave him alone.

Shower and towel scene for Draco and Hermione.

"Oh am I remembering right? But isn't condition number 2 that I'm supposed to leave you alone. and right now I'm pretty sure I'm breaking that rule because I'm bothering you am I not?" glances at his pants

Exposition (chapter 1)

Hermione is thinking to self about Krista coming to stay at her house. staring out window when car pulls up

Krista coming in acting happy even though she is depressed.

Hermione goes to get stuff from other room and when she comes back she hears Krista crying about her parents because she saw a picture of all of them at a party on Hermione's dresser (it's not fair and such)

Hermione says we need to go somewhere to get your mind off of things and I have the perfect plan leaves room and comes back with passports to Italy Krista's says are you serious Hermione says yeah my parents already arranged it all we will be staying at lo amore cortese hotel its in the center of Italy so we wont miss out on a thing.

She hugs her and says that they should go on a trip. Anywhere she wants

Krista is unsure about going because she doesn't think she is ready to be normal again but is the reason why Hermione says she should go out. To get her mind off things and to have a life again.

Forward 3 days and the girls are running about getting ready. Happy and exited to be going to Italy. They picked the hotel and all the places they would go while they were there.

Plane scene (they fall asleep moves to the boys)

Exposition: (chapter 2)

Blaise is at Draco's house hanging out when Narcissa comes in crying. Draco asks why and she says that Lucius is dead and we are free from the dark lord. And he asks if she is sad that he is dead. She says no. she is crying out of happiness.

Blaise and draco plan trip to Italy to celebrate their freedom

Go to lo amore cortese hotel in a 3 bedroom flat in the center of Italy


End file.
